


My True Source of Sunshine

by kaskaskasleil



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Fluff, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Picnics, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaskaskasleil/pseuds/kaskaskasleil
Summary: A pmd explorers human AU one-shot.It's a perfect, sunny, mid July day, so Blaze convinces Dusknoir to join Wigglytuff, Chatot, Blossom, Celebi and grovyle for a picnic.





	My True Source of Sunshine

Dusknoir sat cross-legged on a picnic blanket, the warm mid-July sun beating down on him, watching Blaze and Blossom frolic through the wide open field. After the planets paralysis had been successfully stopped, and time restored, Dusknoir had found out that no time had really passed between the past and his future, due to the absence of time.

He had then decided to head to treasure town, for he had some apologizing to do, especially to two certain seven year olds. Upon arriving, Chatot had told him that Blaze and Blossom had graduated from the guild and now had their own house.When he found them living at Sharpedo bluff, he couldn't let them stay there.

There was a huge open gash in the walls, they would surely get cold during winter, and it was over the ocean, what if one of them rolled over during their sleep? He decided to take in Blaze, as it was the least he could do for the Torchic-turned-human after all he had put her through, while Blossom went back to live in the guild with Chatot and Wigglytuff.

Dusknoir decided to move into an empty house in treasure town, as he didn't want Blaze to be to far away from her human Chikorita friend. A few months had passed since then, and he still felt extremely guilty about serving primal Dialga, as well as what he'd done to Grovyle, Blossom and Blaze.

It took quite a lot of convincing from Blaze to get him to come to the picnic their friends were having, and in the end he just couldn't say no to the exited ginger. He didn't deserve such a sweet child after all... Dusknoir was pulled from his train of thought by a familiar voice calling "Dusknoooooir!"

A hyperactive little ginger raced towards him, white sun dress flowing behind her, flinging herself into his arms, before sitting down in his lap. Blossom ran to Chatot and Wigglytuff, sitting between the two. Dusknoir ruffled Blaze's vibrant orange hair. "Are you having fun with your friend?" he asked. "Mmhm! But we got hungry. Can we eat now?" She looked up at him with her round orange eyes.

"I suppose so, if everyone else wants to." He looked around at his friends. "Sounds good to me!" Celebi agreed. "I'm definitely ready for that perfect apple!" Wigglytuff added. "I was feeling quite hungry myself." Chatot responded. "If everyone wants to, I'm fine too." Grovyle said.

"Then let's eat!" Blossom declared excitedly, grabbing an apple and a sandwich from the basket.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone had finished eating, and Blaze was now in Dusknoir's lap, the warm sun making her sleepy. She yawned, and leaned against the huge dark-skinned man's stomach. She drifted off, Dusknoir stroking her hair. He held her close.

It may have been sunny out, but his little girl was his true source of sunshine through the sea of darkness he was facing.


End file.
